Yui and the Sakamaki Brothers
by VampireQueenBrittany
Summary: Each chapter will contain Yui and one of the Sakamaki brothers. Based mainly on the anime rather than the game or manga. Read with caution as this is for those who are mature and used to these types of stories as it will contain the usual blood, sadistic acts, abuse and sexual situations.
1. Yui & Shu

**A/N:** Hello readers, just a short note before you start reading this story. Firstly, these will be mainly based upon the anime rather than the game and manga, etc. So if the characters seem a little different it is because of that. Also, fair warning this story will contain smut and the like of what you're used to in the Diabolik series. Disclaimer of course, I do not own the characters, etc. Just the plot that I have wrote. That is all. Enjoy.

* * *

**Yui & Shu**

After the dart challenge between Ayato and Shu, Yui was pushed by Raito causing her to bump the back of Shu. He narrowed his eyes before turning around giving her an annoyed look before saying, "Don't even dream of messing with me." Yui stepped back a small gasp escaped her lips in fear of what he meant by that. She knew it would not be smart to cross him again, she watched in silence as he walked away disappearing into a different room.

Soon she heard the laughter of an amused Raito who sneaked up behind her, slithering his hands around her and leaned in towards her ear to whisper, "Since Shu doesn't want to accept you as his prize, why don't we have some fun, bitch-chan?" He smirked evilly, Yui could only think of what his idea of fun would be. Meanwhile, he pressed his body more against her, licking his lips. It made Yui feel panic within her, not liking his teasing. She shook her head and stepped forward away from him. "Eh? Guess that's a no, hmm?" He rolled his eyes, not caring much about her protest. "Suit yourself, but eventually you'll submit to me. Don't forget your place here." He let another laugh out before leaving the room.

Giving Yui a little time to be more at ease, even though it was hard doing so with living in a huge mansion along with six vampire brothers. She shuddered and made way towards her room. Once inside her room, it didn't take long before another vampire entered. "It really makes me mad, Shu winning that game," an annoyed Ayato blabbered out. "Ayato-kun please don't come into my room out of nowhere." Yui responded. "Huh? Defying my presence? As if I care about your opinion." He rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk towards her. "Please," her voice softened more, in a begging manner. He frowned at this. "What's this begging?" He stepped a little further closing the space between the two of them. She backed up until her body was pressed against the bed she slept in, making her fall backwards her head and top half of her body against the soft fabric that covered the mattress.

"Ah, look at this.. Defenseless, you can't defend yourself. You're hopeless, huh? At my mercy." He smirked, approaching her until he pinned his body against hers with his arms at both sides of hers. Her body jerked, reacting to the movement and now their bodies touching, a faint blush tainted her cheeks. He could smell the scent of her blood more fragrant and her heart beating faster than before which made him to smirk even more. "What's this? Are you becoming aroused by this? Your body reacting as we're like this." She moved her head slightly, her neck partially exposed. His eyes locked to the soft, white flesh made him lick his lips. "S-stop," she murmured. "Ha.. as if I'll stop after your pleads. No, no I think I'll do this," he paused only to lean in on her exposed neck, licking the soft flesh intending on biting down. She got the courage to try to stop him, moving her hands and jerking her body away from him. "No!" She shrieked. It caused him to back up, a narrowed expression he gave her made him become fumed with anger. "Tch, how annoying." He rolled his eyes, tired of her rejecting his advances he left. Sighing as he had left, she straightened her uniform and hurried to change her clothes to her usual sleepwear.

Shu's words rang into her head suddenly, making her feel anxious. The thoughts of it made her want to go find him and apologize to him and that's what she decided to do. Leaving her room Yui made her way down the stairs. Looking around for a bit, the mansion had many rooms so it took a few searching in other rooms she finally found him lying on one of the lounge couches, with his earphones and his eyes closed as if he were sleep. His voice startled her. "What do you want?" His eyes now opened with an annoyed look as he looked up at her. "Shu-san I, wanted to apologize.. I didn't mean to bump into you or do whatever else I did to make you annoyed." She spoke in a soft sincere way. "Whatever, it doesn't interest me. You've done what you wanted to do, now leave me alone." Turning his head to where it was face upwards closing his eyes. Yui stood there for a few more moments in silence turning around to leave not wanting to bug him any further.

A hand suddenly reached the back of her wrist, causing her to look back, eyes locking with Shu's. "Perhaps I'll forgive you if you let me drink your blood." Pulling her back towards him to where she was atop of him on the couch. She blushed again, maybe this would be okay despite the painful piercing of her flesh by fangs. She leaned in, submitting her neck to his mouth. Shu didn't expect much of this, he assumed she would do the usual protest and trying to run away instead of having her blood sucked. "Not running, hmm.. Fine. Easier for me to not have to chase you." He stated, licking the flesh of her neck against his mouth, leaning further in he took the chance to pierce his fangs into her, instantly her body responded, the sweet blood escaped the wounds filling his mouth up with the fluid. Pleasant groans could be heard slightly muffled against her skin, he sucked into it causing more blood to seep out. Yui started feeling lightheaded, but her body heated up, rapid heart beating she let out a moan. His eyes glinted in content to the sound she made, it wasn't long before he felt full enough. He withdrew his fangs from her. "That's all for now." Letting go of his grip he had on her. He positioned his body back to the way it was as he was resting before she interrupted him, making Yui's body lurch forward to his sudden movement. She retracted and stood up, feeling more woozy.

"I guess all that taken away some of your strength," he mumbled seeing her state. "I guess I'll take you back to your room." He stood up slowly, feeling a little energetic from the blood. "Do not mistake this as an act of kindness, though." She said nothing as he lifted her up quickly carrying her bridal style and went around to the staircase taking her room. Yui didn't take her eyes off his face as he did so. Her weak hand raised up slowly, daringly to stroke his cheek affectionately when he made it to her room and laid her onto her bed. He looked down, blinking at her giving her a puzzled look when she did such a thing.

Suddenly he did something he wouldn't have thought he'd do, without thinking his lips were pressed against hers, causing a moan from her. He pulled back a bit, noticing her now lust filled, glazed over eyes looking back at his. Something about that look she was giving him made his pants a little tighter. He looked down at her short skirt, soon his hands snaked up her thighs only to look back up to see her reaction. Yui could have sworn when he moved her hands to her skin her heartbeat faster, her face redder than before, not a sound escaped her lips aside from the heavy breathing. Unknown to things like this, she wondered what it would feel like. Would she go through with this if that's where it was leading from the looks of it. She didn't seem to have any protest to it. The fog within her mind cleared enough for her to say mumble his name. "Shu-san.."

Hearing her murmur his name so softly it was like an open invitation for him to proceed. Moving his hands further up, his fingertips met the fabric under her skirt. Again no protest or sound could be heard from the girl, he continued pulling them down, repeating the step removing both her skirt and underwear. Her bottom half was now exposed. She felt a little embarrassed but continued to stay still. Next he moved his hands up to her sweater, making her slowly raise up so he could remove it then moving his hands to work the clasps of her bra. It made her move her hands to cover her chest up in embarrassment, thinking back to all the taunts of Ayato calling her titless and other references to her small chest. He shook his head to clear his lingering thoughts and swiftly removed her hands moving them to her sides. She didn't try to move them back. He eyed her now fully exposed naked body, drinking her figure in before stepping back a little to remove his clothes.

Yui couldn't help to look at him, blushing more as he was now exposed as she was. Shu moved in back to his position closing in on her. Their eyes locked on each others, Shu looked her waiting for some kind of hesitant expression but found none. He then positioned himself between her legs, parting them wider so he could have more space between the two. Taking a few more moments then pushed forward inside her, never taking his eyes off of hers. A loud whimper escaped Yui's mouth, the pain was expected from stories she had heard from others. He pushed further, deeper into her, another whimper from her and heavy breathing came from him. He picked up the pace and leaned in on her, pressing his lips to the top of her left breast opening his mouth wide to bite down as he continued his movements inside her while sucking her blood. "S-Shu-san.." she moaned, the pain had been replaced by pleasure. Hearing her call out his name once more only made him move faster and suck her flesh and blood. The sensation inside him building up with a matter of a few more moments he retracted his fangs from her chest to let out a growl as he felt her clench tight on him. She let out a loud moan feeling herself tighten around him and felt the release. It was a sensation she had never experienced. A few moments later he pulled out and left her feeling a little empty and aching from their tryst. Looking away embarrassed yet again, she felt the want to cover back up even though he had now knew how she looked like this.

He moved back away from her, dropping his gaze looking over to the floor where their scattered clothing littered the floor. He made a quick moment to retrieve his clothing and put them back on. He then grabbed hers and put them next to her, still not looking back at her as he did so. Yui felt a little hurt as the silence grew awkward and unbearable. Looking down at her clothes beside her, she moved her hands over to them and quickly put them back on as well. This time Shu looked back watching her dress herself. Yui moved back a bit towards her pillows pulling her blanket forward to crawl in between the sheet and blanket, she felt exhausted from their interaction. Watching her get between the sheets of the bed, Shu did something unexpected and decided to walk forward to crawl in next to her. They gazed back at each other still silent as ever.

"You're staying?" The two words came out in a surprising tone from her. He simply nodded wordlessly, turning his body towards hers only to move his arms around her pulling her against him, softly kissing her neck then closed his eyes. Yui couldn't help but smile at the feeling of his arms around her, it made her feeling strangely safe even though he was a vampire. _"Don't make any mistake, I am a vampire." _Words he told her when she first encountered him in the bathroom. Yes, she knew but maybe he _was _different after all and that was her last thought before she fell asleep.

Little did the two of them know, a person had seen the whole scene beforehand. A burning fire raged within his body. How dare they do such a thing? She was mine, he thought. How dare he get to her in that way first. He'd find a way to get to her in his own way. He was determined and everyone know he always gets what he wants and soon he will.

See you..


	2. Yui & Ayato

**A/N:**General warning for smut and such.

Also to comment back to ZeroRose90's since I cannot reply via PM to in response to your review: Very happy to hear you and the other reviews in liking the story so thank you for that. :)

To answer your questions firstly, I mainly pair Yui with Ayato, Raito, Shu and Subaru. The other two: Kanato I see him more of how he acts in the anime sweet but also with his violent tantrums. Also because he's the shota I see him more as a little boy because of his looks and carrying his Teddy, even though he's far from being a child.

And Reiji, not that I _hate_ him per se but I just seem him more of annoyance out of the brothers. He's so more proper when it comes to manners, I guess but I dislike how he is in the game from what I read his endings are not very good. I'm not good at explaining sorry if this seems confusing. ;_;

I don't really have a certain pairing in mind as to an ending I may have a good ending and a bad ending for each though. I haven't decided yet since I haven't wrote any of the other chapters but I have a few ideas as to how it may go. So stay tuned for that. :)

And lastly, from how I've been writing they do sort of intertwine at each end of chapter so it does connect I leave subtle hints to where each may go.

If anyone else has questions feel free to PM or review it to me. Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Yui & Ayato**

"Oi, Chichinashi wake up." Ayato commanded, looking down at the blonde's sleeping form. The blonde groaned tiredly and fluttered her eyes open to see an annoyed looking Ayato staring down at her. Realizing that the eldest vampire had already exited her room. She shook the past nights memories away from her mind remembering that Ayato stood before her."Oh, good morn- ah, evening Ayato-kun." She gave him a little smile then slowly raised up looking towards the little clock she had in her room. It was almost time to go to night school. It was hard at first to adapt to the vampires schedule, as they were known to be more active at night and sleep in the daytime.

"Will you hurry up and get ready?" He said impatiently. "Or do you want me to punish you for being so lazy?" He added. She shook her head, "N-no." She moved the blankets off her form and moved her legs towards the side of her bed. This motion gave Ayato an idea, he leaned down against her. He was still pissed from what he saw the night before. "When we get back home, I'll deal with you thoroughly." He nipped against her ear roughly, causing her to squeal and hold the shell of her ear. "Please don't," she flinched. He backed up with a lopsided grin. "Just hurry up, humans need to eat before doing work, hmm? Don't waste anymore time or your punishment will be more severe, look forward to it." He told her and left her room. She didn't waste anymore time and quickly changed into her school uniform.

Once Yui was dressed and ready she headed down to the dining room where they would eat. As she entered the room, she noticed a violet-haired Kanato sitting in his seat eating a slice of cake and mumbling to his teddy, "Teddy loves cake too and all other sweets just like me." He soon realized the sweet smell of Yui in the room making him raise his head towards her. "Yui-san, I thought that was you. Did you know, I find your blood sweeter than any of this?" He pointed to the table filled with sweets.

The question made her feel uneasy. "Good evening Kanato-kun." She greeted him, refusing to answer his question. "How rude." He frowned, unhappy at noticing she didn't comment on his question and stood up from his seat to move around her. Yui had found the nearest seat and sat down to eat quickly, not wanting to be late for school. Kanato took the time to lean in on her as she raised one of her hands across the table, he snatched it within his grasp with his free hand, moving it up towards his lips. Yui had the right mind to try to pull away but Kanato wasn't going to let her once the tip of her finger touched one of his fangs he bit down. A whimper escaped the blonde's lips after the painful bite Kanato left behind. The sound making Kanato smile sadistically and sucked hard on her finger.

"This behavior is unacceptable, as I've told Ayato and the others, you of all should know your manners, Kanato." Reiji stated, pressing his finger to his glasses pushing them up further up bridge of his nose. "Take your activities such as this to your bedroom. Must I always have to remind you all? Disgraceful." He added. Yui looked up to see the second eldest of them with an embarrassed look.

"Eh? But she is food and this is the dining room where we eat." Kanato remarked after letting her hand go. "Regardless of that, do not do such things in here. On another note, you two should be getting ready for school. Leave the human alone to eat and get in the limo to leave." He ordered his younger brother. "Reiji-san is mad at Kanato," he looked down at his Teddy talking to it explaining what has happened and walked away from Yui. "How rude." He murmured walking passed Reiji and left the room.

Reiji narrowed his eyes at Yui which made her feel bad for not having any self control to stop Kanato. She turned away from him back to the table and quickly picked out the nearest thing to eat and hurried through. "Your manners are still deplorable. Eventually be prepared for me to teach you how to be more ladylike." He turned on his heel and left the room without another word.

She gulped the last of her cranberry juice and wiped her mouth. She wasn't necessarily full but she couldn't eat anymore and she was running out of time. She hurried out of the dining room and left towards the entrance, outside she saw all six of the brothers join the limo. Ayato turned around to see Yui. "Oi, chichinashi hurry now!" He commanded. "Hai!" She scurried off to the limo seeing Ayato climb in before her, she climbed in. Ayato possessively grabbed her form pulling her body onto his lap. "This is your seat, understand?" He stated. "B-but there's space between here for me to sit on the seat properly." She replied. He scoffed at her statement. "Your opinion is not cared for by Yours Truly."

"Tch, stop calling yourself that already. It's annoying." Subaru spoke up. "Shuddup!" Ayato retorted, glaring at at his half-brother. "Tch, thinking you're the best." Subaru rolled his eyes. "You wanna fight?" Ayato challenged. Raito couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. "Eh? What are you laughing at?" Ayato asked.

"Fufufu, Bitch-chan looks so scared at whats going on." Yui's expression changed suddenly. "Ah, no I.. just don't like the fighting." She shook her head. "Why not come sit over here," he patted the space next to him. Ayato and Subaru still bickering at each other. Ayato retreated once he heard Raito telling Yui to sit beside him, it made him mad and wrapped his hands around her pulling her tighter against his chest. "She belongs to me! You don't touch my chichinashi." This only made Raito scoff. "No, she's my bitch-chan, aren't you?" She shook her head. "No, I belong to no one."

"Stop this, it's not gentlemanly besides, we've arrived at school." Reiji commented. The limo had come to a full stop in front of their school. One by one Reiji, Shu, Kanato and Subaru left the limousine. Leaving Raito, Ayato and Yui. Raito looked once more at the two with a frown and left the limo. "You belong to Yours Truly, don't forget that." He nipped at her neck before letting his arms fall away from her. It gave her the chance to finally leave the limo, Ayato took a moment or two to get his bearings. Yui stepped out of the limo only to find Raito's back pressed against the side of the stretch limo. "Let's have some fun, eh Bitch-chan?" Giving her a lustful look. "What did I say?" Ayato interfered, now possessively joining his hand with Yui's and pulled her along. "Don't talk to him." He instructed her. "I didn't..." she responded. "Not again. After this it makes me mad, you deserve punishment putting your ore-sama through this. Prepare yourself."

2AM the clock ticked and night school was out. The students spilled out into the hallways and out of the building. A reluctant Yui was relieved that Ayato hadn't bugged her or forced her to skip class with him tonight so she barely had any homework to do. She planned on going back to that room where she had last found her father's diary once they left the school. It was a quiet ride back to the mansion much to Yui's relief. She exited out of the limo and entered the mansion then up the stairs to her room. She hurried through her homework because she was determined to visit that room.

"Oi, flat-chest." Ayato joined her side. "Did you finish your homework?" A startle gasp escaped Yui suddenly hearing Ayato in her room. He sauntered next to her looking down at the papers in front of her. "Yes.. I just have something else to do." She answered. "Finally you've succumbed to being mine?" His lips curled into a smile. "This pleases me." He added. "Wh-what no.." she stammered, her face turning red at his perverse meaning. This made Ayato's face twist into an angered expression. "Then what do you intend to do?" He ordered for her to answer through now gritted teeth. His eyes burned through hers.

"I want-wanted to go to.." she started to say, before Ayato interrupted. "Bastard! I knew it. You were gonna go to him, weren't you?!" His voice a little louder than usual, roughly grabbing her wrists. Why was he so mad? She thought. Him? Who did he mean? Raito-kun? She struggled at his grip on her wrists. "No, stop it hurts." She struggled more. "You're mine not his! You hear me?!" She shook her head. "No, I'm not anyone's! Not you, not Raito's, not anyone's! I'm not property! You can't own me!" She shrieked. This made Ayato even more pissed, he didn't want to hear this from her. He'd take what he wanted from her. After all, he was the first to taste her blood. That proved it rightly so that she belonged to him first. If only that bastard Shu hadn't taken her virginity. "Not Raito's that's for damn sure. Not the others and definitely not that bastard Shu, either." He narrowed his eyes at her, his jaw clenching tightly as he said his half-brother's name.

The name Ayato spoke hit a nerve inside Yui, especially what they had done. Now she understood why Ayato was behaving like this. "He told you?" She assumed. "I saw it." He seethed with anger. "Got the full show." He sneered. "Bastard, touching what's mine. I'll show him!" He promised. Yui couldn't help but to feel bad about it. She didn't know how or why it would even affect Ayato but also, embarrassed that he had seen it happen, it made her feel hurt. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. His expression fell after hearing her apologizing and now teary face. "Pathetic." He let go of her wrists at once only to lean in, looking at her crying eyes, he licked the salty tears away. "Quit your crying," he said. She sniffled trying to hold in the tears. He moved his lips elsewhere down to hers, nipping softly at her bottom lip and sucked it lightly leaving it swollen. She pressed her lips into his, a moan was heard from him. "I can't believe he took one of the things I wanted you to experience from me." He said between each kiss. Yui pulled back after these words. "One of the things? What else is there?" She asked curiously. "Lots of things." He stepped back, putting space between them.

His face darkened at the thought that entered his mind. Offering a hand to her. "I'll show you another." Yui looked at him, hesitant at first but then took his hand and was pulled out of her room. He took her to one of the bathrooms, sauntering over to the shower he bent down to turn the faucet on, controlling the temperature to hot which made the room steam up quickly. He turned back towards her, hurried out of his clothes. He smirked at her when he saw that she blushed and looked away. "Oi, look at me." He demanded, moving to her pulling her body to face his. She did her best to keep her eyes up at his face. He move his hand, grabbing her chin pulling it down towards his naked body she was forced to look. Her face completely red from the sight, he let go of his hold on her, his hands stopping at the hem of her uniform top.

"Now then, it's not fair that I'm the only one exposed to you. Arms up now." He commanded. She did what she was told and raised her arms up to the ceiling. Giving him the okay to remove her shirt. The look on her face amused him as he continued removing her out of her clothes completely. Much to his teasing of calling her such names of her lack of chest he was surprised to see that he had been completely wrong. "Huh.. guess you aren't my flat-chest after all." His eyes left her chest to look up at her. Her eyes had been closed only to flutter open again after hearing his comment. "You're right, I'm not." She agreed. "Make no mistake, I meant as in calling you titless. Never forget that you _do _belong to me and only me."

The shower blaring louder now, snapping his thoughts away from this discussion. He scoffed. "Shit," he had hoped the hot water hadn't run out by now not that it truly matter. "Get in." She didn't hesitate and stepped in. Realizing it was better for her to do what she was told by now since she'd know she would find herself to be in more pain if she protested. The water was so hot it felt like flames licking at her skin, she shrieked. The sounds made Ayato grin as he joined her.

"Ayato-kun, it's too hot!" She backed away further from the water to the wall. He grabbed onto her shoulders pulling her forward. His body gave her a bit of relief seeing as his skin was cold. "I'll cool you down." He muttered in her ear and nipped it lightly then turned around to grab a bottle of body wash, squirting some within his hands and rubbing them creating a lather and turned back facing Yui. He moved closer towards her, moving his hands up to her shoulders rubbing the soap on his hands on her and slowly working his hands further down her form. Yui stood there still as a board as she felt his hands work their way down her body. She didn't want to admit it was a good feeling. Ayato couldn't help but to grin, he could hear her frantic heartbeats pounding in his ears. "Ah, getting aroused are you?" He teased. "We'll have to do something about that."

Now that she was clean, he wanted to dirty her up in his own way. His hands now free from soap, he took that time to snake his hands in between her thighs pushing them apart. Leaning his face towards hers to give her a kiss while he stretched out his index and middle finger pushing them inside her. That earned him a muffled moan between their colliding lips. He smirked into the kiss and moved his lips down to her neck, widening his mouth he enclosed open her flesh, biting down on it and sucked hard on the spot while he worked his fingers in and out of her. The feeling of him touching her so sensually made her feel as if she would crumble right there. Letting out a few more moans as she felt his gestures move at a faster pace.

Ayato released his fangs from her neck, licking up the escaping blood from the wounds and moved his lips back to hers to drown out her moans. Slowly stopping the movement of his fingers inside her a displeased groan was heard from her. He smirked yet again as he removed them completely and stopped kissing her. Her eyes fluttered open gazing back at him. "Ayato-kun, why?" She asked quietly. He chuckled at her question. "Ha.. to torment you." He grinned. "As if I'd give you the satisfaction in that position. I'll watch you fall apart in a different way." Turning around momentarily to turn off the water. "We'll finish up where we left off in another place." He stated facing her once more then exited the shower, pulling her along with him and threw a towel at her and wrapped one around him. Yui caught the towel in her hands and dried off. The feeling built up inside her clawing her insides begging to be released.

"Oi, flat-chest hurry up put your clothes back on." He told her as he was buttoning up his shirt already fully clothed. Her body shook with each step she took back to retrieve her clothing. This was a different type of torture she didn't care for she thought putting her clothes back on. "Let's go." They left the bathroom, Ayato gripping her wrist pulling her along until they stopped in front of a door. Ayato moved forward pushing it open and pulled her inside with him. He closed it quickly.

Yui only had a few moments to see it was of another bedroom. Having never seen this room before she assumed this was his room. "Don't forget why you're in here." He told her. She looked towards one of the walls and gasped to see a weird device that she surely didn't want to know what it did. On the opposite wall, had chains running from the wall to the floor. "Fit for a slave." He spoke up noticing her eyeing one of his torture walls. "Does it spark your curiosity?" He pulled her towards it. "Let me show you."

Yui shuddered as they inched closer to it. Stopping right in front the chains, Ayato pulled one of her wrists up to one of the rings linked up to on of the chains and locked them around her wrist restraint on her. "No don't do this, I don't want to do this." She protested not liking where this was going. He ignored her and grabbed her other wrist repeating the same step. Then bent down to grab the foot restraints to chain her feet to the floor. Giving her a dark look and a warning, "Struggle against me and I'll make it hurt worse." He tightened the restraint on her left ankle. She cried out meekly. Continuing on restraining her other ankle.

A moment later he had her at his mercy chained defenseless against the wall. He stepped back to admire the sight. "Ah no-breast, you look good enough to devour." He licked his lips. Her expression wary looking at him hoping he wasn't going to hurt her. "One problem though these," he moved his hands up to her skirt and panties underneath, "need to be taken down." Pulled them down to her ankles her bottom half now exposed to him again. "Now then, feel free to scream all you want. I want them to hear you, they'll know whom you belong to." He smirked. "Tell them you belong only to ore-sama." He pressed a finger roughly inside her which caused her to cry out. "That's it no-breast." Adding another, making his motions faster and deeper. "I-I can't!" She cried out feeling herself release.

Ayato watched as she unraveled in his hand and removed his finger out of her. The scent of her arousal even smelled sweet like how her blood tasted as he raised his hand up to his face to clean the liquid off. "Sweet like your blood." He commented and chuckled which reminded him of his hunger, he then walked closer pressing his lips to another spot near her collarbone his fangs pierced the soft flesh. Yui shuddered and gave a whimper as she was bitten. It didn't take long for the sucking sounds to stop as he wasn't really hungry. He took a step back and went to undo all the chains that held her still, even pulled up her skirt and panties after doing so.

Yui was already feeling faint, her body fell forward Ayato caught her. "Guess flat-chest is spent, hmm? I'll take you back to your room then." He picked her up and carried her off to her room. Lying her down in her bed and covered her up. "Don't forget who you belong to now," he whispered to her and made his way out of her room.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Raito approached his twin brother. "You got to have fun with, Bitch-chan, eh?" Raising an eyebrow at him. "I couldn't help but overhear." He chuckled. "Shuddup Raito." Ayato pushed passed him. "Hmph, just know brother, I'll have my turn and she'll be louder than what she was with you." He smirked. This statement angered Ayato making him turn around furiously glaring at his brother. "She's mine bastard." Raito just chuckled. "Not for long." He promised with a grin and disappeared from the room.

See you...


	3. Yui & Raito

**A/N: **Hey there again readers, just a few things before you begin reading this chapter. Now, I know that there's two spellings of his name but as you've seen the past chapters I decided to stick with the Raito spelling instead of Laito just to point that out. Just the usual heads up for smut and such.

And to the question I receive from multiple people is if I'll end it with a harem ending. I'm considering it. I have an idea for the ending, if not multiple endings. I haven't decided yet. There's still a few more chapters after this one. So stay tuned. :)

Prepare yourself for this chapter and as always I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Yui & Raito**

The next night Yui had made it home with the brothers after night school was over. The car ride home was full of bickering between a few of them. It gave her a headache from it all. Raito seemed both angry with Ayato and amused. Ayato kept telling him to shut up, while Raito would tease Yui at times making her face blush with embarrassment. "Hey, hey bitch-chan, I heard Ayato made you squeal last night. How about we have some fun on our own, eh?" He teased, but was serious at the same time. He kept his amused expression, chuckling at the expression Yui had. "You're so cuuute with that face bitch-chan," he purred close to her ear. "Kya no, no!" She protested, shaking her head and putting her hands up to his chest trying to push him away. "I have homework, I need to go do, bye!" She turned on her heel, leaving Raito behind with a blank expression. Determined to plan a punishment to for her doing such thing to him later.

Yui hurried up the stairs to her room, once inside the room she opened her school bag and grabbed her book and a notebook then sat down at the desk. "Oi, flat-chest what did I tell you about talking Raito?" He growled, pulling her shoulders roughly. "Kya!" She was startled by his sudden appearance and flinched at his question. "Ow," she cried out at the roughness of his hands on her. "I told him I had homework, that's all." Ayato frowned at her, pulling her hair away from her neck so that it was exposed for him. She wouldn't get away with talking to him, he thought.

Yui clenched up and closed her eyes preparing herself for her punishment he was about to give her. He grabbed the back of her neck pulled her roughly against his face to where her neck was pressed against his mouth, he bit down hard causing a whimper from the girl. His eyes glinted with pleasure hearing the whimpering sounds knowing he was hurting her and he didn't care either. He wanted her to hurt for disobeying him, he bit down harder and sucked roughly engorging on her blood. Only to pull back, blood running down the side of his mouth he rubbed it from his mouth and licked it off his fingers.

"Keep defying me and I'll make you hurt worse than before," he promised. She pressed her hand to the bleeding bite marks and hissed as she applied pressure to it. This made Ayato smirk. "Idiot, of course if you're going to touch it that it'll only hurt worse. Tell me, did it burn as your hand enclosed on it?" He taunted her. "Ayato-kun, I can't take much more of this, make it stop." She begged, her eyes tearing up. "Heh, like hell." He grabbed her hand that was on the mark, moving it aside and held it tightly in his hand as he pressed his fangs puncturing her neck deeper, Yui let out a painful cry. A while later Ayato got his fill from her enough and released her finally. "Have you learned your lesson now?" He asked her with narrow eyes. "Hai.." she nodded once, not looking at him directly. "Good. I'll be back if I'm hungry again." And with that Ayato was gone from her room.

After all that blood loss, Yui felt so weak but she fought through the agony and turned back around to get her homework done. Hoping she wouldn't be interrupted again by Ayato or anyone else. An hour later Yui closed her school book all finished with her work. She felt better now and put away her things back in her schoolbag. With having this time alone, she took this moment to leave her room to go back to that room where she had found her father's journal, she wondered why it had a lock on it from before that was broken off. She walked down the hall, stopping at the door to find Reiji still had not yet fit a new lock on it which gave her access to the abandoned room. It had a few rows of bookcases stacked against the walls and a table by the door. It looked more like a mini library minus a few of bedroom furniture. Yui skimmed through some of the book titles, most of the books were old but how old she wasn't sure of, perhaps centuries old.

"Hmm.." The sound of a person's mumble startled Yui, she turned around seeing it was Raito. "Kya! Raito-kun.." Her expression startled with fear. "Of all the places I had to find you in here, Bitch-chan." Raito sauntered in, closing the door behind him. "Interested in this room, eh?" Raito commented as he walked towards her. It made her back up a little. "Eh no, no." She shook her head, lying. With a click of his tongue he shook his head. "Lying to me, bitch-chan? It'd do you good if you were honest with me." She backed up further only to hit her back against the wall, now she was trapped between the wall and Raito. "I-I just wanted to get a book to read!" She made up a quick lie.

He could hear her heart beat faster, it was music to his ears. "Why read when we could be doing something funner," he smirked. "I don't think you and I share the same interests," she replied honestly. He chuckled again. "Guess we'll have to change that." He answered and pulled her close to him. "Come on bitch-chan let's have fun. Come play with me." He then picked her up while she tried to struggle but his hold on her kept her from getting away. Raito brought her over to the table, setting her on top of it and moved his hands down to her thighs pushing them apart. "Don't." She cried, her face flushed bright red. He only chuckled to her protest. "Cry all you want that won't stop me, bitch-chan." He moved in the open space between her legs and pushed her. Her back slammed against the hardwood table, Yui let out another cry.

Raito stared down at her form, his eyes lustful but he frowned at how much clothes she was wearing. He moved his hands from her thighs up to her chest. She was still wearing her school uniform, his fingertips touched the bows at her top undoing them quickly and the buttons of her collared shirt then raised the fabric up. Yui reacted by covering her barely covered chest that was now exposed to him. He chuckled at her motions and moved his face down to her stomach, kissing and sucking at it roughly. This earned him a cute mewl from the girl's lips, making Raito smirk before he bit down on her flesh then lapping at the blood. He took a moment to pull back chuckling at her cries from it. "I don't know why you're crying in pain, we both know you're enjoying it too. Do me a favor and just accept it. I can see you're aroused by this as much as I am." He smirked then moved his mouth lower passed her stomach to her pelvic bone. His fangs sank deep near the bone, a guttural cry escaped Yui's lips as she felt the pain of Raito's bite. "No! Stop!" She cried. He only sucked harder at her plead, not caring for her protest.

Her hands dug into his shoulder blades as he continued on with his torture. This caused him to become more aroused not only was she receiving pain, but now he was too. Raito let out a content sigh then pulled back, staring up at her face, his eyes burning red. He chuckled at her. "You're stupid to think that it's supposed to stop me when you do that to me? You should know that I also enjoy pain." The girl looked up at him with teary eyes. Raito loved the pained expression and her tears.

"Continue with that look, it's pleasing to me." He grinned. Moving his body up, his face against hers he licked the tears away from her eyes. "Hey I have an idea," he pulled back looking at her with a thought in his mind. "How about, you bite me while I bite you, huh? What do you say bitch-chan?" He grinned. "No, I won't! I don't want to!" She cried. This only made him laugh at her. "Now now I thought we were going to have fun? Oh well, I'm still having fun whether you lie about how good you feel."

He moved back down to her thighs. Her body trembled as she felt his lips brushing her inner thigh. He licked the spot where he intended to bite before doing so. "Nnn.." She moaned. He chuckled as he sucked on her flesh. He pulled away, looking back up at her. "No matter how many times you try to deny it, your body trembles under my touch and it's telling me you like it too." Moving back down to her thigh, while moving one of his hands up to the bottom of her skirt and pulled it down along with her panties.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. He chuckled at the question. "Why you ask? Because it's good. I'm giving you love, don't you want to be loved?" Her bottom half now exposed to him. Her face flushed with embarrassment. "I can hear your heart beating faster. That means you like this too. What a bad girl you are, bitch-chan." "It's not beating fast!" Yui replied. "Hey hey it's no good with you denying it but I'll make you feel my love even more so." Raito chuckled. His lips found the spot between her legs now making Yui feel strange. "Nn..no that feels funny." She thrashed about as he ran his tongue against the sensitive area which was already wet. "It's hot." He murmured. "You're excited I can tell." He continued on licking it causing Yui to moan loudly. "That's it bitch-chan." He stopped only to suck at it. "Nnh.! Sto..p!" She stammered out. "Do you really mean keep going? I think so. Your body seems to want it more. Nh..mmm.." He giggled and bite down softly. "Aah..n-no.. it hurts! Don't bite there." Ignoring her protests he continued, sucking the blood that dribbled out. "Ka... no way, this is.." his eyes widened in surprise. "This is better than from any other area. Haaaa.." He went back lapping at the area but this time more roughly, his tongue going deeper inside her core.

Yui bit her lip to keep from moaning louder. If this continues I'll scream, Yui thought. She wanted to deny the way it was making her feel. She wanted to prove Raito wrong that it wasn't her, it wasn't good but she couldn't. Her head felt light, but her body trembling beckoning for release. "Nnha... Raito-kun!" She screamed. He laughed at this while he licked up the liquid seeping out of her until it was all gone. He then moved away from her finally. "Hey hey now they know who can make you scream the loudest." He stated proudly.

"You're.. ha... so," she panted, her body still shaking from it and felt sore now. "Cruel." She finally managed to say. He chuckled. "I know, but you enjoyed it too. Aaah.. there's still some blood I'll get it." He went back to licking the area. "Kyaaa noo!" She cried. "You want more, hehe.." He sucked harder to get more blood flowing. "Mm..nha.." Yui bit her lip. Raito had finally had his fill for now and released his hold on her stepping away from her. "It was fun, degrading you so.." He fixed his hat, tipping it slightly. "If I were you I'd rest up now. We'll have some more fun again soon, eh bitch-chan?" He grinned and left the room.

Left alone in the abandoned room. Yui's body felt so heavy that she didn't think she could even stand up. "Maybe I should just... sleep here. No, no I have to get to my room." She forced herself to sit upright on the table but she didn't have much control in her body and this caused her body to fall forward. The girl was there now alone on the floor faced down and unconscious.

In a distant room a sleeping vampire was awakened by the loud thump. He groaned angrily, "So loud!" He rubbed his head and stepped out of his coffin. "Tch. I'll break someone's face for waking me up." He stomped out of his room and went to find the culprit for waking him up.

See you...


	4. Yui & Subaru

**A/N: **Hello again! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was actually stuck on it for some time. I originally wanted to upload it last night but I hadn't finished with it until today. Anyway, the usual abuse and smut follows this chapter. Hope you all had a wonderful Halloween, consider this as a treat. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yui & Subaru**

A grumpy white-haired male made his way towards one of the common areas of the mansion where Shu usually slept, there lie a blond upon the couch he was mostly seen by the others. Walking passed him Subaru figured it wasn't him who made the loud noise that woke him up since he didn't like loud noises either but knowing Shu, he wouldn't have got up to investigate the sound either way being as lazy as he was. Subaru went to find out if it was another one of his annoying half-brothers.

"Ayato," he mumbled angrily stepping into another room, narrowing his eyes at him. "Was it you?" He glared at him. "Eh? Was it me, what?" Ayato frowned, asking what he was talking about in a very annoyed tone. "Don't play dumb with me!" Subaru stepped in on him, punching the wall directly beside the reddish-brunet. "Dammit, watch where you're doing such a thing like that!" Ayato said as he glared at him. "You mean to tell me you didn't hear that?" Subaru asked once again. Ayato a few inches from his half-brother's face,"What are you bitching about, Subaru?"

"Tch, of course you're so full of yourself. Ore-sama," he mocked Ayato's catchphrase. "Forget it." He started to leave the room, only to find a rough hand on his shoulder pulling him backward. "No, you bugged me first, so explain!" Ayato yelled. "What is the meaning of this?" Another voice was heard near the door, the voice belonging to the second eldest of the brothers. "Reiji," Ayato narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "Did you hear that sound?" Subaru pried Ayato's hand from his shoulder, walking over to Reiji. In which the older one sighed, fixing his glasses. "The only thing I heard was the two of you squabbling."

Subaru guessed it might as well have just been him that had heard the noise, not wanting to go bug the other two of the triplets. "Never mind," Subaru made his way out of the room. He decided to go look upstairs since he hadn't bothered to beforehand. He could smell blood so pungent that he was drawn to the very room where Yui had fell unconscious. Kneeling down besides the girl, he pulled her up toward his chest, he examined her body closely and frowned finding recent bite marks over some parts of her body. He soon thought that this would be a good opportunity to claim her while the others were busy. No one could stop him now if he did so. The sudden movement made the unconscious girl awaken. "Ugh," she groaned, meeting the eyes of the youngest brother. "You," he narrowed his eyes at her. "So you're the one who woke me up, falling down like the helpless human you are."

"Subaru-kun," she gasped. "Ah! I'm sorry! I must have fainted." She apologized. "Tch, you're going to have to be punished for waking me up." His glare worrying her. The smell of her scent made him feel both sick, yet thirsty that he gripped her side with the right hand under her to support her weight against him and pulled her closer. With his other hand he moved her hair out of the way from her neck, seeing faint bite mark scars. "Disgusting with marks by one of them. I must find a better place." Yui shuddered beneath his grasp on her. "Please, don't." She cried.

"You did this to yourself by waking me up. Prepare yourself." He replied while examining other parts of her body, scowling in disgust as he found other bite marks near her collarbone and near the tops of her breasts. Moving his left hand down to grip her right arm up to examine it. Surprised to see that this was one of the unmarked places. "Ah... untouched flesh here," he raised the arm higher up to his mouth, licking the skin of her wrist. "Stop this," she protested. "Stupid girl," he sneered before piercing her wrist with his fangs, the blood dribbling out into his mouth."Nnm..." A pleasant moan escaped his lips as he continued sucking at it, his grip only to tighten against it. A whimper came from Yui.

"Ah, I'm bored with this room." Subaru told her when he pulled away and lifted the helpless girl up. Yui's eyes fluttered open a bit, a glazed look staring up at him only to find the scenery had changed. She hadn't noticed or felt a change that would have given her the intention of them exiting that room. Looking around the dim room which she could only guess was Subaru's room. Unlike Ayato's room, Subaru had a traditional coffin which she guessed was where he slept. Was he the only one to have one of these? She wondered silently. "This is my room." He answered her first unasked assumption, it was if he could read her mind somehow. Subaru then moved towards his 'bed' and bent down to the floor as he placed Yui inside the coffin with force that made her grunt. "Why?" She looked up at him in question.

"Stop talking, it's annoying." He commanded, he crawled atop of her body, crushing the space between them. The weight of him made it painful seeing how much he outweighed her. "Get off, you're hurting me." She sobbed. "Tch." He rolled his eyes, sick of her complaining he silenced her by roughly kissing her. While doing so, a flashback played in his mind. The image of his mother and the sound of her pleading voice called out to him, begging him to put her out of her misery with the knife she had given him purposely to kill her. His eyes shot open, raising up from her slightly and he quickly moved one of his hands toward his pants, digging into one of his pockets and pulled out that very knife.

"Look at me." He demanded. Yui's eyes opened immediately looking up at Subaru. "Do you see this?" He raised the knife toward her face. A scared expression could be seen on the girl's face when she looked down at the knife. "This is the knife my mother begged me to kill her with." He explained. Then moved it away from her face and down to the hem of her top. "Don't," her voice shook. "Hmph," he cut into the fabric of it, doing so it nicked her skin. She hissed in pain as the blade slid further up, ripping at her top. "It hurts," she sobbed. "Good, this pleases me." He stopped once the top was fully cut open. Skin peaking through, his eyes burned with hunger seeing the escaping blood from the cuts of the blade. Lifting the blade up to his lips he licked the blade clean of her blood. "Heh, it's like your blood is calling me."

Setting the knife aside, he opened her top moving the fabric out of the way to suck up the blood from the wounds he opened. Shutting her eyes tightly Yui's body arched forward, she let out a groan at the feeling of his tongue lapping at her cut up skin and blood. "It burns," she sobbed. He moved his arm under her back supporting her weight as she trembled against him making things a lot more easier as he continued sucking at her flesh. "Ha.. nnmph." He moaned. Suddenly, he moved his head away from her chest raising up to look at the pained expression on her face. This look of hers for some reason made him have a different hunger.

Slowly, he laid her body back down flat inside his coffin, inching his body away from hers. Yui's eyes shot back open, giving Subaru a confused look, his eyes were full of lust staring back at her. She was beginning to get scared again wondering what he was planning on doing, until she recognized this certain look. The only sound of her now rapid heartbeat and breathing from her was the only thing Subaru could hear.

Yui's gaze left his, lingering passed his chest then down passed his waist which gave her a clear answer to her question in thought. Disregarding the possible protest from the girl, Subaru moved his hands to his pants undoing the button and zipper then pulled his pants off. His eyes left hers moving down to the skirt she wore, swiftly moving his hands up to it pulling them down along with her panties. Yui made a bold move in fumbling with Subaru's jacket and undershirt which he then took off. A faint blush appeared upon the two of them, until he could see the bite mark on her inner thigh making him frown.

He narrowed his eyes knowing who exactly was responsible for it, Raito. He must have left her in that room. Disgusting he thought. Even though Subaru didn't have much respect for humans only seeing them as merely food for the most part. Unlike Raito, he wouldn't have just left the girl after feeding and doing whatever else he might have done. He fought the urge to punch something, he needed to leave these thoughts as there was another thing he needed to tend to, the girl under him.

"Subaru-kun?" Her voice definitely drowned out the thought as he gazed back at her. That expression on her face, erased the frown upon his face. He closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers and pushed himself inside her. Moans escaped the two as he begin to move. "Ah.." Yui gripped onto his sides, her fingernails digging into his skin. Subaru broke the kiss and moved his lips down to her shoulder biting down as he continued his movements.

Yui was too lost in pleasure that she didn't feel him bite her. "Mm.. Subaru-kun." She moaned. "Hmm?" He mumbled against her shoulder. She blushed before asking him to go faster. He complied in doing so. The sensation of the blood flowing through him really riled him up and sped up his motions inside her. He could feel her trembling against him once his movements quickened. "Ah," Yui moaned, throwing her head back. Subaru used this time to move his lips from her shoulder to her throat, licking at it before biting down on the soft flesh.

From all the blood loss, Yui started to feel faint, opening her eyes again. "Subaru-kun, I feel so lightheaded." She panted. Subaru noticed a slight change in her blood as she said this and pulled away from her throat, looking into her eyes. "Ah, as it seems." He sighed. "Then I'll just do this," he sat up carefully, making sure he didn't fully pull out from her and switched their positions to where she was on top of him. He held onto her arms, tightening them so she stayed in place without toppling over him. "Now, we'll continue like this but go fast." He instructed the girl. "Ah never mind, idiotic girl. I'll do all the movements so you don't faint. How could you though? Doesn't it feel good?" He thrust deeper within her. She held on tightly against his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. "Haah.." He moaned. Yui trembled more, even Subaru could feel it. "You're.. ha..shaking." He panted.

Shuddering more so Yui shut her eyes as she felt her insides clenched up around him. Subaru let go of one of her arms, to pulled her face down close with his hand cupping her chin making her eyes open to meet his gaze he kissed her once more silencing their moans as they came undone together. Both of them breathing heavily, Subaru's hold on her chin loosened enough to fall at his side while Yui pulled away from the kiss and tried her best to hold her body up over him.

Subaru's gaze never left hers, he moved both hands to her waist pulling her down so she wouldn't collapse on him and moved on his side, moving her body against him in such a affectionate way it was unusual to him but he left it like this. Yui sighed, feeling herself slowly dozing off and moved in a way to be face to face with the vampire, causing his length to move out of her, a unison moan came from the two. Yui then rested her head against his shoulder.

"Subaru-kun?" Yui lifted her head up slightly to look at his red eyes. "What is it now?" He asked. She noticed that his tone was thick with annoyance. "I—I just wanted to thank you for moving me out of that room when you found me." Subaru thought this was strange to hear from her. "Ha? Thanking me? Silly. Don't get confused on my actions. I did it so I could claim you as my own."

"Huh? Claim me? B-but I don't belong to anyone." Yui stated. "Tch, I marked you in more ways than one. I've claimed you. Just accept it. Now shut up." He commanded. She stayed silent and laid her head back down resting it on his shoulder. Their bodies lying together in the coffin. Her eyes heavy with sleep. A few moments later Yui was fast asleep with Subaru's arms wrapped around her.

See you...


	5. Yui & Kanato

**A/N: **It's that time again for another update. This one wasn't as difficult to write as the previous chapter, but I couldn't seem to get into it much seeing as Kanato's a real pain with his tantrums. The constant changing in his moods you never know if he's going to snap and torture you or act sweet. Anyway long story short here is the next chapter. :)

Also it would be interesting to hear your thoughts on which chapters are your favorite and if you could choose, who would you want Yui to end up with out of the six?

* * *

**Yui & Kanato**

It was a quiet Saturday evening. Yui went into the dining hall for a light dinner. The house was very silent as she figured the brothers would be resting or doing their own things. She was relieved at this not being tormented by any of them. She ventured into the large kitchen and looked around the room. She moved over to the refrigerator opening the large silver door. Peering into the cold box for something simple to eat.

"Yui-san." Kanato's voice rang. "Kya!" Yui startled by his sudden appearance. Making her slam the fridge door to see him standing a few feet away from her. "What are you doing in here?" The violet-haired boy asked her. "I was looking for something to eat." She explained to him. "Ah.. Yui-san, would you make me something too?" He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Eh? What would you like?" She asked sweetly.

"I'll leave that up to you." He stated before walking out of the room. "Hmm.. what would he like.. I wonder." Yui thought aloud and re-opened the fridge door. "Let's see." She eyed each little shelf inside. There wasn't much to choose from except for sushi, vegetables and a few other items, so she closed the door and walked over to where the cabinets were. Rummaging through each of them. Inside she found soup cans, cake mixes and such. Setting out on the counter was a bowl of mixed fruits and a package of bread rolls. She finally decided on something.

It didn't take too long for Yui to bring out the platter of food she had made for her and Kanato. She carefully walked out of the kitchen and into the dining area. Kanato was sitting at the table talking happily to Teddy. He lifted his head up once he saw Yui enter the room. He got up from his seat, leaving Teddy in his chair. He could smell the food she had cooked for them which greatly displeased him. Kanato walked over to Yui as she went to place the platter on the table. He grabbed the platter from her hands and threw it, all of the food she had prepared now ruined and all over the floor.

"Kanato-kun?! Why?" She looked up at him, questioning him. "This is not what I asked for!" He yelled at her. "Huh? You asked for me to make you something." She stated. "I only like sweet things! Not things like sushi or soup!" He screamed. "I'm sorry!" She cried over and over again. "You're an idiot! You hate me! You always do things that you know will make me mad!" He added.

"I don't hate you, Kanat-" She was cut off now by the rough push Kanato gave her. Now on the floor she looked up at him with tearful eyes. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled and grabbed the nearest eating utensil from the table, a silver fork within his palm. He bent down to Yui's level, pulling one of her arms up to the side of her hand. His grip on her wrist tightened. She struggled and cried. "Don't please!" She sobbed more. He looked at her pained expression and laughed. "HAHAHA YUI! That's such a great face! Keep it like that, 'kay?" Giving her a sadistic glare as he told her while moving the fork to her hand.

Yui's eyes snapped shut. He pressed the fork within her palm, stabbing through her skin and loud screams came from her mouth. "Yes, feel it more and more!" He commanded her, pressing his whole body against hers and began to grind against her excitedly with a grin while using force with his hand that held the fork into her hand for support while he collided against her body, his eyes peeled away from her pained face to the pierced and now bleeding skin from her hand. Licking his lips he stopped grinding against her and withdrew the fork from her hand raising it to his lips to lick the blood off of the utensil before tossing it aside. Sobs could be heard from the girl below him.

"Ah.. there, there.. look what's happened." His demeanor changed to a softened expression. He moved his head up towards hers, enclosing his lips over hers to give her a kiss. He remembered that girls liked to be kissed, so he did this. Kanato kissed her for a few moments before pulling back to look up at her."You have such a delicious aroma, Yui-san." He sniffed the air before pulling her hand up to his face. Dipping his head down into her palm he licked the exposed blood from her wound. Sounds of whimpering could be heard. "Even better than what you had planned to make me eat." He mumbled. "Ne-ne, you brought this on yourself you know." He stated. "Stop this," she cried, trying to raise her other hand to push him away.

Kanato's face changed again from his sweet side into a cold expression as the anger built up inside him once more from her defying him. "You're all the same! You don't like me! You hate me!" He screamed, his grip on her hand tighter now causing more blood to flow through. "Ah... it's as if your blood still wants me to continue though," his voice softened again, tipping his mouth back to her hand. "Kanato-kun, please stop..." she sobbed. He ignored her pleads and kept at it until the tendons of her fingers stopped struggling within his grasp. He dropped her hand out of his since he realized she had fallen unconscious from all the blood loss.

Staring down blankly at her body. "I should punish you more for being so weak and falling asleep while I try to please you." He started moving his hand up to her head, stroking her hair. "Looking at you like this, you'd be perfect as a doll." He whispered to her knowing she couldn't hear him. It was good that she was now silent, even though he did like to hear her screams for the most part, it made it all the more fun messing with her.

A voice tore away his thoughts. "Disgraceful, Kanato." Reiji appeared before him, frowning. Kanato lifted his head up and turned slightly to see Reiji enter the room. "It seems you've made a mess." He sighed. "I'll have to clean up after you again. As always." He pushed his glasses up. Kanato stood up at once intending to pull the unconscious girl back to her bedroom. But instead Reiji spoke again, "Leave her here, I'll deal with her." He instructed his younger half-brother. "Fine." Kanato answered coldly and walked over to his seat to retrieve Teddy, holding him in his arms and mumbling to him softly. "Did Teddy like watching that?" He smiled at him and laughed softly while he made his way out of the room.

After Kanato had left the dining area, Reiji frowned and sighed walking over to the mess they had made. "No manners," he shook his head debating on what to do. Deal with the girl or clean up the mess first. Finally deciding on which to do, he turned around to go get the cleaning supplies.

See you...


End file.
